Players and Engineers
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: Keijo players were the stars of the sport and the main attraction to gamblers as well. However, behind the scenes were Keijo engineers, the males who are responsible to create lands, various types. Join them, as they'll work together and reason that Keijo becomes a unique sport. One of them was Masaru Okazaki, the boy who wanted to learn more about the lands.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. Anyway, I'll create a story of what the purpose of a Keijo engineer does and how they are helpful to the business. Everyone knows the purpose of the players. While our favorite girls are still the stars, they are also needed a good screen time and not just background people or cameo. To know or understand why guys are here... I recommend reading the manga, as there are lots of material I'll get there. Without further ado, let the clashing begins! This takes place at chapter 35 of the manga with some twists.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Keijo nor the characters in it. Just some ideas.**

* * *

 **Bus stop, leading to Awajishima (Kyoto)**

Keijo engineers. Who are they and what is their purpose to the community? Are they the one to check the maintenance of the "land" that they are making? Are they the one who created the designs of what land is suggested by the association or making them already before the tournament, practice or contest started? Here we have a guy who came from the Ishikawa prefecture, who is looking at the bus window, sitting down a chair and having that laid back and calm look. How did he get there? His parents gave him that allowance. His yellowish/black spiky hair and golden eyes makes the people think that he's a punk. Masaru Okazaki, an 18 year old boy who wanted to become a Keijo engineer and to experience the world of Keijo itself. He began thinking.

 _'Setouchi Keijo Training School huh? I wonder what's the environment of the school would be.'_

"Excuse me?" Another male voice can be heard clearly as Masaru stopped the train of thoughts around his head and faces the boy, with an annoyed look because it disturbed him.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Can I sit beside you?"

"... Sure. Why not?"

"Thank you~" The guy bowed and he was the exact opposite of what Masaru act. He has that dark shiny ebony hair with matching eyes and has that slightly swept bangs at the right side who happens to be almost or the same age as Masaru. He has that blue formal uniform with a necktie on it and facing the guy, who is just waiting for the bus to leave.

"Say, are you here to become a Keijo engineer?"

"That's pretty obvious to say the least."

"That's great! I thought that Seotuchi only applies girls to learn about the sport and to become players."

"Have you read the whole thing? It clearly says: "If you're a male student, you can apply as a Keijo engineer."."

"Oh yeah~ Thanks a lot, new friend!"

"Huh?" Masaru faced him with a raised eyebrow since he thought that he was joking.

"You heard me? I'll be your new friend~"

Masaru didn't expect that this guy is too carefree and friendly as thinks that this person is being naive and dense as usual. But knowing that in this popular gambling sport industry, you really need some companion sooner or later. He nodded and replied with a cool voice.

"Thanks. Uhhh... What's your name?"

"Me? Oh... I'm Natsume Shinya! I'm a third year student from Kyoto and soon to become a full blown Keijo engineer! We're gonna have the same vibes my friend."

"Same vibes huh?" Masaru gave him a look which indicates that he's weird, but he digress, "Anyway, I'm Okazaki Masaru and I'm also a third year student from Ishikawa. Nice to meet you Shinya."

"Nice to meet you too Okazaki-san~ I hope that we'll become great friends~!"

From that time on, the man who is Masaru's friend is named Natsume Shinya and those two would then talked on how they are interested in Keijo and which player that they are become fans of the sport and so on. From that short time of hours, they are starting to become new friends, since they took an exam though haven't talked that much or forgetting to know their names due to how busy they are. Now, they are newly friends.

 **-Meanwhile, in the other scenario-**

After passed the entrance exam to enter the prestigious school for Keijo, a black haired girl with a a white ribbon tied at the back of head is getting to excited and pumped up to enter her favorite sport, to give up gymnastics. Kaminashi Nozomi seems to vow them one thing for her family and friends; to become the keijo queen in the country and her family is getting out of poverty, to win a ton of prize money. She faced them, before she'll leave.

"Hey onee-chan, when you'll go home here after your training in that keijo school?" Asked her sister, Megumi Kaminashi who is the middle child of the siblings.

"Well, maybe next year~! After I become stronger than ever!"

"Hey, don't forget to bring souvenirs for us!" Requested a black haired chubby boy, Takeru Kaminashi who's the youngest of them.

"Oh you can count on it Takeru!" She gave him a thumbs up, showing that oozing confidence around her. She would face a middle aged women and gave her a smile, saying by the kind words of Fumiko Omotenishi, an orange haired woman. Facing Nozomi is a black haired boy with gentle brown eyes and was once her classmate in her previous school. That guy is named Taichi Omotenishi, a second year and is also a good friend of Nozomi.

"Take care of yourself Nozomi-chan~ Call us when you have the time~!"

"Don't worry about it aunt! I'm sure that I'll call ya guys for mah status at school!"

"Nozomi... I'll be... Supporting you and your decisions. I'll also be continuing gymnastics and entering college soon. So, I'll be here waiting for-"

"Oh!" Nozomi checked the time, leaving the boy behind as usual while she doesn't have the time to say something for him, before the bus will leave to Awajishima. Taichi was shocked that the girl in front of him is gone and her head popped out of the window and saying, "See ya guys! Bye-bye!" They all doing the same, with Taichi crying comically because he's being ignored as always when it comes to him, trying to confess something to her.

 _'Oh boy! Now that I'll be in the world of Keijo, this is gonna be so much fun! Being in the land and hitting opponents with 'em hips, boobs and asses~, using awesome techniques! I can't wait when I arrive to Setouchi!'_

When she entered the bus, she looks surprised when she saw a petite short white haired girl with dark blue eyes and has that bluish ribbon tied like a girlish headband. Nozomi feels too happy to see her friend, Miyata Sayaka. She greeted her as always with a boisterous voice, "Miyata-chan! Glad that I'm ridin' the same bus with you!" She scoots herself to sit beside you, which her stuff's being at lower deck of the bus. The girl faced her with a calm look.

"Oh. Its you Nozomi-san."

"Hey, don't give me that!" Nozomi chuckled, trying to cheer her first friend up, patting her shoulder as if it is normal, "I'm glad that I ain't out of place, ya know?"

 _'You're being too loud! People might be looking at us!'_ In Miyata's mind, she finds it way too annoying to have a loud person beside her. Nozomi seems to noticed that there are guys in the bus, which she is dumbfounded.

"Say... Why there are some guys in this bus? They also have the same uniforms as we do."

"Who knows?"

While the two didn't know much about Keijo engineers, they only shrugged it off as Miyata is focused on one thing, she wanted to become a player after she left the judo world. She wanted to prove her father wrong and she's happy to make a choice. Nozomi on the world hand, she wants to be rich and to make her family proud as she won't quit until she has finally reached her goal and that is the same as most of the girls will always do: To become Keijo queens and also becoming, champions as well once they have become pros and continue to become a champ. However, every girl for herself.

 **-Hours later- (Setouchi Keijo Training School (School Grounds).)**

After arriving to their main destination, the girls and guys have finally arrive to make their dreams come true. Masaru and Shinya have arrived to look at the building, it was huge; at least that's what's in their head. They can hear a girl with a loud sound, which causes the delinquent like boy to get annoyed from a nuisance of a female voice while walking towards the entrance door.

"Hey Okazaki-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine Shinya. Don't worry about it."

While Miyata is carrying only a few bags, Nozomi did carry a ton of them as if she's carrying a pile of rocks at her back. She even complaining about Miyata not helping her carrying some stuff. But hey, at least that she won't waste a penny on her allowance coming from her father, who is an entertainer overseas.

"Ohhhh~! Miyata Sayaka, the judo prodigy has arrived to become a Keijo player!", "What's your reason why you've become a Keijo player?", "Did you say something to your father?" The journalists, cameramen and reporters were surrounding her, causes herself to stop for a moment and look in around them surprised. The duo, Masaru and Shinya didn't hear anything as they instantly entered the building, while hearing that the girls who makes an impact in the Keijo world will get the media attention. Nozomi sees that and was awed, thinking.

 _'Woah! So many people from the media... Keijo is a definitely a famous sport after all. Yes! I'll be going into that journey! Megumi, Takeru, you guys will live a comfortable life once I'll win as "Keijo Queen" and I'll be rich~!'_

While Nozomi is daydreaming to become a bigger star soon in the sport, there is one girl who happened to be a practicing reporter and went near to give her the thoughts to be in this prestigious school for aspiring keijo players for girls and engineers for guys. She has that brown straight hair and matching eyes as she's wearing glasses. She's holding a microphone, hanging a camera strap around her neck to take pictures and goes to the girl and goes to start an interview, "Hello! Are you Nozomi Kaminashi-san?"

The girl was looking at the camera, trying to make herself look good before giving that oozing confidence and pointing her thumb at herself, "Yep! That's me~! Wait... Are you that reporter during the tryouts?"

"Yes!" The woman confirmed, "I'm Shiomi Satomi from K-sports News and I was wondering what are your thoughts of being here at the prestigious Keijo school of the west and why do you want to become a Keijo player?"

"Are you kidding me?! I feel so excited to be here and I can't wait to be standing on land!" Nozomi said, while taking a step back, takes a turn and does a peace sign before she rambles that she gets excited of the sport and the first time she feels that way that when she visited Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium. Her main objective: "To become the Keijo Queen, being rich and eat like a king!". While the girl is taking pictures, a man in a suit went and by the looks on his face, he seems to be unimpressed and whacked the girl at the back of her head. The white ribbon girl was shocked that the man did that, while feigning kindness to her to which she didn't know that it was a fake.

 _'What the hell is he doing?! Does he treat his employees that way!? I'm sure that any person working with him won't last long!'_

"I'm sorry. Could you please excuse us for a second?"

Nozomi had a sweat drop form at the right side of her forehead to which she finds it very weird. The man was named Jun Sasaki and whispering her that they should do interviews for the elite class and their ranking for the moment. The girl from Kobe realized that this has got to be a very tough obstacle to overcome. But then again, she thinks that that's what makes the sport excited and right at the moment, Miyata is still trying to finish to deal with the people surrounding her to come with her friend.

 _'Not only that it is challenging, but also fun! I will win to become the best Keijo player throughout the country and I'll be rich as well~!'_

Before she could think about that, that's when she was called by a certain feminine voice who happens to have a short lavender hair and matching eyes, waving her hand to Nozomi and wearing a smile on her face as she went near to her. Jun and Satomi were planning on whose gonna interview first before glancing and they were surprised a bit.

"Nozomi-chan~!"

"Kawai Hanabi-san!"

"I'm so glad that you made it here~"

"Eh?" Nozomi noticed that this girl, Hanabi had a different tie color because what she got is color red which indicated that she's a part of the regular class, "Why do you have a different tie color?"

"Oh, this? Well, you see Nozomi-chan. I'm one of the members of the Elite Class and we have different schedules than the regular ones."

"Really?! How different?"

"Well, while we have some same schedules as the regular class. We tend to train on Land more!"

"Haaah?! No way!"

Before she could complain that why is she in the regular class and only passed by "luck" according to some people, another girl came into the scene and this time, its a long blonde haired lady with sunglasses on while looking too cool. The reporters were too shocked that they saw that the number 1 elite is gonna entertain the "passed-by-luck-girl".

"No way..." Jun muttered and couldn't believe it, rubbing his eyes, "First its Hanabi Kawai, now its Kusakai Mio, the number 1 elite in Setouchi during the entrance exams?"

Nozomi, awed by the beauty of that said girl due to her long straight blonde elongated hair, with the look that can make any guy or girl fall for her and what you can call her is that... She can be a goddess. Mio looks down, checking at the Japanese beauty of the so-called "Future Keijo queen". She asked her in English.

 _"What do you wanna ride with your boyfriend~? A car or a bike?"_

 _'Wait what? English? I don't get what she's sayin'. Is she a foreigner or something?!'_

"She asked you, what ride are you comfortable with?" Hanabi asked, giggling because Nozomi does have a genuinely confused look in which the black haired girl blush when she realized what Mio wanted.

"Uhhhh... I wanna ride with a bike... Because, I kinda feel comfortable with it and I just wanna feel the wind."

Suddenly, Mio hugged her in an instant to which Nozomi face full of red since the girl was touching her ass, in which Hanabi had to remind her beforehand while chuckling nervously. Knowing the blonde girl and her reactions, she enjoying every touch she makes, especially the ass.

"Gotta remind you about her, she's a lesbian."

"Ehhhh!?"

"Ohhhhhh~ So you're a bike girl huh? Hanabin, I got my type of girl right here~"

"Now now Mio-chan, she's uncomfortable," Hanabi noticed that Nozomi got really shaking in cringe due to her straightforward type of approach in which Mio groped her ass before letting her go, before declaring.

"I wanna race with you sometime cutie~"

"I hope that I'll race with you once again Nozomi-chan, see ya~!" She's waving her hand and saying goodbye to enter the building and knowing that they are the elites, they might be having the best treat in school. The white ribbon girl shakes her head and thinking about still becoming rich and even to become the next Keijo queen. Miyata however, she seems to be jealous that her friend have gotten more attention than her, despite being a former Judo champion.

 **Inside the building**

As they have entered the building, Masaru and Shinya were finding the registrar to have their application forms ready as they enroll as Keijo engineers. The delinquent looking young adult, looks around his surrounding, to which the line seems many as he wanted to go to the male bathroom, "Shinya."

"Yeah, Okazaki-san?"

"I'm going to take a leak. Don't let anyone insert the line," After that, he turned his back to his friend and left, in which he's passing a certain girl wearing headphones in which when she sees the two males, her imagination gone wild before shaking it out of the gutter and went in her way to do her thing. Shinya smiles and humming, being a carefree boy that he is, to which the guys were wondering and asking him.

"Can we go in line?"

"Sorry, but my friend here got the line first."

"Haaaaah?" Before they could complain and cause some havoc, they stopped as they don't wanna cause some trouble and leaving that big space until Masaru returns. The black haired boy was reading a book about being a Keijo engineer and making the best lands once he enrolled here.

As the boy entered the male toilet room, Nozomi and Miyata seems to be looking at the building, the Kansai girl wowed at the sight of the building in which the short white haired girl sighs at her curiosity to which they noticed that Masaru entered the toilet as the shorter girl tries to stop her.

"Nozomi, where are you going?"

"I bet that those guys are intruders and perverts at the school campus. I'll check them out," Becuasd of her stubborn attitude, Miyata face palmed at her actions as she only looks at Nozomi, leaving and might be checking out the male toilet room to see if they are absolutely trespassing the school. Unbeknownst to her, Setouchi is a co-op school.

"Geez... This building is so huge that we're gonna get lost," Masaru grumbled as he's taking a piss while chatting to fellow male students as well.

"Yeah, as expected of being the famous Keijo school of the west."

"Do you think that we can those girls in action?"

"Man, they are so hot and seeing them in action is awesome~!"

Before they can talk about Keijo and their futures as engineers, Nozomi glanced at the sight of the guys and she saw Masaru's dong, causing her to have her face full of red and screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the male to rattle and even the fellow soon to be newly Keijo engineer students did the same and zipper their pants to cover it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell!? She didn't even bother closing the door!" Masaru gritted his teeth, annoyed by the fact that they are being left high and dry. As for the certain Kaminashi, she went to Miyata, who got really startled and asking her.

"Nozomi, what's gotten into you!?"

"B-b-boys are infiltrating the school~!"

"Hah? What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean Sayaka-chan? Don't you believe me~?" Nozomi whined and giving that comical look, cause she thought that Setouchi is an all girls school as she can't believe that there are boys in the place. Suddenly, Miyata sighed and looking at her with a deadpan look.

"Don't get too worked up. They are studying to become Keijo engineers."

"Hah? Keijo engineers?" Nozomi tilted her head and wondering about the guys behind the scenes who made up their lands, any types.

With Masaru aggravated, Shinya sees that he's mad and wondering what's going on. Behind him are the two guys who are shaking in like trauma because Nozomi sees their rods when they are trying to take a piss. The male Okazaki, asked about the girl.

"Shinya, who the hell is that moronic woman who didn't close the door and apologize when we were trying to pee?"

"Heheheh~", Shinya chuckled, asking him back as he closed his eyes and scratching his hair, "Can you describe me the person?"

Masaru sighed as he has to calm himself down, giving the description, "Well, she has black hair with a white ribbon tying up with a ponytail style. She's an idiot if she applies as a Keijo player because I know she's gonna school here."

Shinya would then got the description and giving him a name, "I heard about her during the mock race against Hanabi Kawai and they are even before she got knocked out... She's Kaminashi Nozomi. Why? Do you have a crush on her Okazaki-san~?"

"No," Masaru ignored his friends' advanced and huffed, putting his hands on his pocket as he was annoyed by the fact that she's evenly matched with Hanabi, "She's the reason why the sport Keijo is made for idiots."

"Come on man~ Don't be so harsh and judgemental towards her. She might be a fun girl to befriend or even hanging out with."

"Still, I want her to apologize what she did to me and these guys," Masaru glanced at the guys, who were being seen while peeling and they wanted to get this over with and the delinquent like guy wondered and thinking, _'If what Shinya said is true, I wanna know and check what she's made of, if she's at the land.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know that these guys are still unknown in the manga and their information (Masaru and his friend). So, I would add some story background how these two met and how they observed the Keijo players, engineers and the elites. Also, I gave Masaru's friend a name aside from being a plain nobody. He's a fun character to begin with and wants to make friends or even hanging out with the girls. I'll be making a Suruga chapter as well to give them so spotlight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay... Kinda cheated this one out as I'll be creating male OC's as engineers. If Setouchi has Keijo engineers shown in the manga, then Suruga (which is the current chapter of this story) isn't that different as well. Anyway, let's go and add the beginnings of Suruga~!**

* * *

 **Suruga Keijo Training School (Somewhere at the Kanto region.)**

The school building, facilities, training grounds, cheerleading squad and personal trainers. It was like a luxury school than Setouchi and even Keijo engineers in that school were like actual professionals. Speaking of them, they have the known engineers that they also made lands for professional Keijo tournaments. One of them is a red head with a usual semi messy hair as he's currently wearing an navy blue attire in which his sharp sapphire orbs as he was observing that everything in this school is big and giving his all to avoid the elites to get injured, just in case the land isn't firm and built well. Sakamaki Kyousuke, 18 years old and was once schooled somewhere in Kanagawa prefecture while chatting with his friend. His friend is a bit shorter than him and has that semi well combed brunette while his amber eyes, filled with excitement. Kiyota Teppei, 17 years old and schooled at Chiba as he was somewhere schooled at the Kanto region. In short, Kyousuke was the serious and focused type, while Teppei is the sunshine boy.

"Ne Kyousuke-kun, what do you think that we schooled here at the biggest Keijo school of the east~?"

"It's fine I guess," The serious redhead nodded, as he glanced that the elites were doing some training and he noticed a certain blonde elite with a red ribbon tied in a headband style, focusing in her class along with the other elites while not knowing who is the best Keijo player in this school, _'Maya Sakashiro huh? I wonder what makes her the best here in school.'_

"You seems to be focused on Maya-chan, why is that?" The brunette tilts his head, only for the guy to receive a deadpan look, before ignoring him. As they are going to class, the identical twins who aren't elites (Only the top 7 and above were the Elites in Suruga) patted the shoulder of Kyousuke.

"Hey KyouTa-kun~!"

"Fuyuzora duo, what the hell do you want and what's with the name combination between me and Kiyota? Better yet, a bad pun of his name. Why?" Kyousuke asked in a bored manner in which his tone isn't for a tsukkomi (Straight man), but his lines are despite the dryness of his voice. He's currently studying the dynamics and fundamentals of how each Keijo land works as he was leading himself to class, "Kiyota, ignore them."

"Kyousuke-kun, they didn't do any harm to us," Teppei sweat dropped, in which Akari, the energenic twin frowned at his response due to his attitude towards them. She would then point at him.

"Hah?! We greeted you kindly and yet you're being cold to us!?"

"I'm sorry if I did offend you," He stopped walking and then bowed as Akari seems to be thinking that he's being sarcastic, despite that she can't tell.

"Hey calm down uhhhhh... Akari-san?" Teppei almost couldn't tell which is which, making Kyousuke face palm since they can be identified based on their personalities. Who can blame him when they are in fact, identical twins. Kaho, the quite girl sees that her twin sister frowned at the male, only for him to stop and reminded her.

"We have class soon. Like I said, I'm truly sorry Akari-san."

"You should apologize to me and my sister, Sakamaki-kun!"

"I said I'm sorry, right?"

Before Akari could retort Kyousuke's response due to her thoughts that he was being sarcastic, Kaho grabbed her by the shoulder as she shakes her head that its not worth it and would rather improve as a Keijo player with her which makes the other twin realize that its useless to argue and would rather be in class. Huffed, she crossed her arms as Teppei chuckled at the situation that he has been through to which the girl, points at him.

"We are letting you off for now. Bleh~!" Akari sticks her tongue out, turning her back to leave him and Teppei alone as Kaho following her twin sister. Kyousuke shrugged and would then go to the classroom, along with the non-elites of Keijo.

* * *

 **Regular class (Players and Engineers)**

Like in Setouchi, Suruga students needs to learn about the history of Keijo and why they need to catch up the firm and large Western butts. Kyousuke was being changed seats with Teppei since the cheerful boy sometimes forget to study, sometimes pleading the red head to give him some answers before the brunette was punished to detention sometimes or even failed the test. His seatmate was a girl with hot pink hair tying with little braids on both sides, showing some arrogant vibe on her. Glancing Kyousuke, Mai Itoeda smirked and somewhat ordered him.

"Hey Sakamaki. You better show me that you are better than those sucky Setouchi engineers and even those players of theirs~ We are superior than them in anyway."

"Itoeda," The redhead sighed, "I only come here to study and learn, not to make fun of people that I haven't seen before. Also, that response is pretty petty at best."

Going to his seat, the eighth placer grind her teeth and was clearly annoyed. Mai didn't like the tone of the serious engineer and wanted to teach him a lesson for "trampling her pride". Behind her is a green haired girl who rarely opened her eyes while keeping that calm demeanor. Higuchi Kei, ninth placer of the school chuckled and usual opened her emotions when it comes to the competition of Keijo. Chuckling, she shakes her head.

"Now. Don't get riled up because of his words. You'll only do that…" She dramatically posed and raising her fist in the air as the green haired player stated, "… If we are on land!"

' _Ummmmm… We haven't prepared the equipment yet Higuchi-chan…Also, what are the Keijo equipments by the way?'_ Teppei think heard of the statement of Higuchi that they'll only get fired up when the showdown has started, forming a sweat drop icon on the right side of his forehead since he knows that there are equipment, but doesn't know what it is, making him an airhead. Seating beside Kyousuke, the brunette smiles and was excited if they are going to make lands for the and even saving them from drowning.

"Kyousuke-kun, Is it true that we are also saving them from death?"

"Yes. Not only we create and innovate land structures, but also checking the maintenance of those said lands, which are the equipments, doing basic first aid for injured Keijo players and such."

Stars were forming on Kiyota's eyes and nodded, "Woow~ Kyousuke-kun is smart."

' _Seriously?'_ The redhead wasn't amused that he was complimented and was looking at the board, waiting for their teacher to teach them all about Keijo. He frowned, "I'm not really smart. I only have that comment because of hard work and studying our lessons, nothing to do of being smart."

"Okay~!"

While they are chatting, a very tall woman with muscular features and a woman with chubby features were entering the class as Teppei glanced, causing himself to get startled since it was an unusual turn of events to be seen. Kyousuke raised an eyebrow and asked the boy

"Kiyota, why are you scared?"

"Kyousuke-kun," The boy faced the teen, who only looks at the whiteboard and making the happy-go-lucky individual sweating due to an intimidation presence of the tall woman causing the engineer to fall silent.

"Ah… You two must be Sakamaki and Kiyota."

"Yes I am. Hanayama-san, hello." Kyousuke greeted with his eyes closed, trying to keep his calm composture and wondered because he meets players with a ton of different personalities.

' _Wait, she looks like a bodybuilder or even a pro wrestler, switching to Keijo. I hope that she won't knock me out due to how I observe her.'_

She got a muscular feature and a very macho appearing woman, with her sharp eyes mean that it all means business. Another Keijo player, Hanayama Saki looked down at the engineer duo and nods before going to find a seat that she'll sit down. Now finally, a tall dirty blonde twin tail haired, chubby woman greeted them with a sheepish smile due to how strict the school is.

"Hehehe… Hey guys~"

"Hey Otae-chan~" Akari greeted with a smile and being outgoing to the regular student of Suruga. Her insignificant twin shyly waving her hand and lowered her head.

"Hello Yokosugi. You seem excited to venture the world of Keijo huh?" Kyousuke asked, seemingly amused that the girl, the last person who finally entered Suruga was none other than Yokosugi Tae.

"Yeah~! Sakamaki Kyousuke-san right? I heard that you are one of our best Engineers here in our school. Nice to meet you!"

The boy only nod in her response as Mai spats and crossing her arms while her first impression is very sour at best. Her seemingly pink eyes have a hint of a prideful, mean ways. It was unpleasant, despite they are fellow Suruga players or eventually teammates in the first place.

"Hah? A porkchop like her entered the world of Keijo? Talk about a miracle or just blatant wish fulfillment!"

"Itoeda-san!" Teppei frowned and didn't appreciate that her very self-centered attitude was one thing that they don't like about her. But Tae seem to be feeling bad for herself since she wanted to be a player to boost her self-confidence due to her appearance.

"Itoeda," Hanayama called her name with a stern look and squinting her eyes, "You still hold a grudge that you should be the one that is a part of the elite instead of Morimoto?"

' _Morimoto? Oh yeah, she's the cool beauty, Midori Morimoto-san; and the last girl who entered the elite class and Itoeda-san got angry that she should be there.'_ Kyousuke thought and sighs while looking at his notes for certain lands.

The hot pink head grits her teeth and didn't say anything. Saki was right, she didn't like that this "Morimoto" got her last spot of the elite class and she wanted to be there instead as that shows that she really want to be an elite instead of joining with these plebs. Suddenly, due to the different class curriculum than its Western rival Setouchi, an engineer will be given a test of joining of making the land with the pros to see if they can cut to become a Keijo engineer. The boy called.

"Sakamaki Kyousuke-kun!"

"Yes?"

"Ayako-sensei requested you to be a part of the first aid team, since our instructor is given us a practical examination test."

The serious boy sighs as he stands up while bowing to the instructor of the class.

"I'm sorry for the inconvinence maam, But I'll be going."

"No problem Sakamaki-kun. You are one of the best Engineers to keep our players safe."

"Oi Sakamaki!" Mai called him before he can even plan of leaving and yes, demanding him as usual, "You better give me the details of how our Elites train!"

"Itoeda. If you want to become an elite, work harder than before," Now, he walked through the door as he opened it before leaving. Tae was excited due to what Mai said and somewhat forgets her verbal assault about her looks

"We can also become elites as well?! Amazing~! I'll do my best to enjoy my time to become a pro Keijo player and eventually win as the prized queen~!"

The teacher was trying to keep the place in order after Kyousuke was ordered by the head master and his Engineer adviser. But their pride as Keijo players were now on the line while Teppei might think that this will be bad, but not that much.

"Oh~?" Mai smirked making her arms crossed and facing the entire girls, whose goals are the same while being arrogant or self-confident, "A fat ass like "Buta"sugi needs to go to the gym and slimming herself up before blatantly wishing herself to be the prized queen~ I'm much having a bigger chance to be an elite and eventually becoming the prized queen than all of you scrubs~!"

"What do you just call me jerk?!" Tae was about to explode as the teacher stared at all of them in an icy way, as she let them be before the class will start. They talked about becoming a keijo prized queen and doesn't want anyone gets in the way.

"Hmph," Saki shakes her head and even faced Mai with a stare that have same intensity as hers if not, more, "Your arrogance will be your downfall Itoeda. Change your ways if you want to survive. Remember that. I'll will be that mountain that no one will topple or even stop me from reaching my goal."

"Whatever, Mountain Chick."

"Did someone say prized queen~?" Higuchi opened her eyes a bit as it shows her adrenaline to thirst for that glory that every single keijo player wants, "I would definitely have to reach that goal and train after class~ Showing them that I'll rule the lands!"

"We will become one, right Kaho?"

"Ye-Yes…"

Despite that they are called the "Fuyuzora twins" by first impression of the people, Akari and Kaho will have to become selfish and playing this all for themselves if it's the two of them left on land. So they never treat them as rivals rather than teammates. They'll eventually fight one another. The teacher clapped as she faced them while being stern despite being sweet.

"Now that your wishlist has finally been heard by your fellow students, shall we start the class?"

"Yes!"

Teppei heard that those girls will do everything for the sake of reaching a goal that is like winning the lottery. He closed his eyes and thought.

' _Well, I'll be next soon of this practical examination test for engineers: Theory and Practical. Theory is for written exam of how keijo engineer does, what is it and its history.'_ The boy looked at the door and added via his train of thoughts, _'Kyousuke-kun has a practical exam, hence why he's the part of the medical team for Keijo players health and safety. Maybe I'll be the next batch after Kyousuke-kun and whatnot.'._

* * *

 **Suruga Keijo Traning Grounds**

The well-known training grounds that makes them known in the East. While it's the same as Setouchi, they have players who will self-train themselves to be strong and the facilities there will be alert since it's a bit more fast paced. Kyousuke arrived and seeing the Elites as he's stripped and sits down since Keijo engineers will have to do that as well aside from creating the lands and such.

In front of him was a tall male who happens to be in the late fourties and a faculty staff member of the students. His combed black mixed with gray hair, added with stern reddish eyes to add that he isn't the guy to be messed with. He gave the Engineers a pratical exam if they really understand the topic and putting it to practice.

"Sakamaki. You are one of the Engineers gonna obeserve the top Elites of Suruga and avoid casualties. Is that understood?"

"Yes Hayashibara-sensei!"

The old man named Hayashibara nods and left to join with an elderly woman with chin length light brown hair who also observes her players to see if they are doing so well. Given the harsh training, she will train them to the bone to never seen as inferior by the masses.

"You are all legions of warriors who are strong and never to be seen as weak by everyone~! Come on, put some effort than those inferior players from Setouchi! Show them that my way of teaching is better than any of those teachers from Setouchi with my little finger!"

The girls got the order from the former powerful Keijo player and now teacher, Sakashiro Ayako crossed her arms while keeping a stern front of her children and her adoptive daugther isn't an exception. Kyousuke saw how they fight and what they do as he takes note… He still have that mystery of who is this "Kaya" person in general.

' _Yokosugi-san said that she's the number 1 player of Suruga. But I have never seen her in person at all.'_

Before that, a splash of water as a player got pushed or hit by a black haired woman who seems to have a look that doesn't need help as her icy amber eyes shouts intimidation. She's Hououin Sanae, a very rich girl and the next in line of her family. She happens to be the third place of the players.

He then swan dived in the body of water and swims to retrive the body of the player that she attacked. He can her saying with an intimidating tone.

"Hmph… I'm strong and once that I'm here, its an absolute victory for us."

' _A lone wolf huh? Keijo can be a singles or team sport, depends the type of contest that they are handling,'_ Kyousuke thought and he seems to have witnessed the power of these Elites while performing first aid to that girl.

Now, a chin length maroon haired woman with a mask on covering her eyes looking at her opponents and using the light to fool them and all crashed in the land. Hikari Muromachi smirked, facing her opponent as the fourth Keijo player stated with pride.

"As I predicted, my light is too much for you to handle with the likes of me. You need more years to beat me~!"

' _Believing too much in your abilities huh? You better hoped that it will last. I wanted to see that Suruga will win again,'_ The teen looks at the scenario before making a dive to look for injured Keijo players who arehurt by those strong soon-to-be pros.

He can hear someone who talked about the fairies and she does have a bluish hair, plastering a laid-back smile. She's Ayase Kurogiri, also a skilled player who's ranked fifth. They all hear her talking about fairies.

"Ohhhh~! The fairies have guided me to success. Yes! They will be with me and I'll be strong for my friends and my friendly fairies~!"

' _Oh… Fairies huh? She still believes in them. I won't crush her dreams and mock them due to such imagination,'_ The boy sweat dropped, thinking about her ideas of fairies before continuing his role.

While the fight is still going on, a girl used her buttocks to block an incoming attack of her hips and smirked, causing that momentum to be turned and making the opponent crash and burn to the water. A shoulder length orange haired girl raised her fist in the air and her blue eyes leered with such motivation. Nami Nanase, also known as the Ass Eater is a sixth ranked player in Suruga announced.

"Now, this is my dream and I promised that my dreams as a Keijo player will become a reality! And as an addition, I'll also become the idol that everyone will be happy of! Everyone's dreams will happen if they work very hard!"

' _She got a strong view of optimism about her dreams. She can stick those beliefs and fight against the pros in the future,'_ Kyousuke observes as he's working of swimming and helping out the players to get rest while avoiding casualties and doing first aid.

And finally, he can hear a calm tone and caring/advising tone, saying that they should be careful of who they are facing. This was the green haired girl with the self-explanatory first name Morimoto Midori… She was mentioned in his class about how Mai got mad that she could have been the Elite, instead of her.

"Now guys, you must be careful of facing your opponent. If you want to fill up our spots to become high class elites here in school, you have to give your all and do your best. So please, do it for the sake of our school."

' _I'm afraid that Setouchi will see that Suruga will be a different level to deal with,'_ With those elites, Kyousuke knew that this will be their greatest challenge yet as students and players, eventually becoming pros, _'So that's Morimoto-san huh? She seems caring and like the strategist/caring player of her team soon.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Wow, took me a very long time huh? I'll say you this one guys, this is not dead! I repeat, not dead (along with the other stories)! I was too busy of preparing myself back for school which is why I didn't upload any story, including this. Also I have to flesh out of how Suruga training looks like. Well, I have to go back to Setouchi again for Masaru and his buddies again, along with the players. Don't forget to review, fave and follow it as usual. Reasonable criticisms are allowed and I welcome them for my journey to improvement. This is what I believe.**

" **Focus on your strengths and eventually overcome your weaknesses."**

 **Until next time guys!**


End file.
